De la culture des cucurbitacées
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Réponse au 13ème défi du Poney Fringant !


**De la culture des cucurbitacées**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : Le Seigneur des Anneaux  
Disclamer : Les personnages, lieux... ne sont pas à moi.  
Note : Réponse au 13ème défi du Poney Fringant !

* * *

Le père Magotte arpentait une des allées de son champ, l'air accablé. Il faisait des allers et retours, soupirant et marmonnant. Il commençait à en avoir assez que ces petits chenapans de Mériadoc Brandebouc et de Pérégrin Touque viennent sans cesse chaparder dans ses cultures. D'autant plus que cette saison la température avait été parfaite. Il avait fait bien chaud, environ 77,00°F de jour et 64,40°F la nuit. Jamais les températures n'avaient été inférieures à 59,00°F, aussi la Nature avait-elle fait un merveilleux cadeau au père Magotte, lui accordant la reconnaissance qu'il désirait tant en lui permettant de voir pousser de superbes cucurbitacées d'un bel orange bien lisse et uniforme. La fin octobre approchait et les citrouilles étaient grosses, bien brillantes, avec une écorce bien dure et solide. L'humidité n'avait pas été trop importante, si bien qu'aucun légume n'avait d'œdème, ces désagréables troubles physiologiques des cucurbitacées qu'on retrouve fréquemment chez les citrouilles qui sont soumises à un stress causé par une humidité excessive, ces horribles cloques, ces taches rugueuses à la surface de l'écorce. Aucune chrysomèle rayée, aucune punaise, insectes destructeurs, n'avait pu s'approcher de ces bijoux tant chéris. Le père Magotte y avait pris le plus grand soin. Les citrouilles étaient bien solides et bien lourdes, ce qui montrait leur bon développement. Dans quelques petits jours, elles auraient atteint le stade optimal de maturité et seraient prêtes à être coupées, pour ensuite être mises à sécher et entreposées amoureusement dans une grange.  
Il chérissait tant ses belles citrouilles qu'il s'en rendait malade. Il passait ses journées à chercher un moyen d'empêcher les deux jeunes hobbits chapardeurs de s'approcher de ses cultures et les nuits étaient le refuge de ses angoisses. Il n'en dormait plus. Chaque jour il se rendait sans cesse devant les quelques plants et restait des heures durant à admirer ses citrouilles, à les faire briller en les essuyant avec amour. S'il s'écoutait, il passerait toutes ses journées et toutes ses nuits devant elles, fourche à la main, à repousser quiconque oserait s'approcher de ses « bébés ».  
Mais rester tout le temps à côté de son trésor ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention des deux voyous qui avaient un gout élevé pour la blague et le chapardage. Au moindre moment d'inattention, à la moindre absence, même infime, ces-deux-là se précipiteraient pour dérober les belles citrouilles.  
Mais comment faire alors pour que rien de néfaste ne se passe, pour qu'il puisse récolter le fruit de son amour ? Le père Magotte réfléchissait, marmonnant des hypothèses, grommelant lorsqu'elles étaient irréalisables ou inutiles. Des menaces ? Non. Elles ne serviraient à rien d'autre qu'à attirer l'attention sur les plants de citrouille, le contraire de ce qu'il fallait donc. Mais que faire d'autre. Le pauvre Magotte avait beau chercher jour et nuit il ne trouvait pas. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour que ces deux chenapans ne prêtent aucune attention à ces petites merveilles de la nature.  
Pourtant, sa santé et la vie des cucurbitacées en dépendaient.  
Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que les deux jeunes hobbits étaient déjà là. 

Merry et Pippin, cachés derrière des buissons, observaient le père Magotte aller et venir devant ses plants, se passant nerveusement la main droite sur le visage et tenant solidement une fourche de la main gauche. Les deux cousins réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils pourraient bien dérober cette fois.  
- On a pris des carottes...  
- Et des choux, hier.  
- Des sacs de patates, la semaine dernière.  
- Et des champignons.  
Soudain, Pippin donna un coup de coude à son voisin pour lui faire signe de regarder. Une scène très intéressante se déroulait devant leurs yeux.  
Le père Magotte tomba à genoux, caressant amoureusement les légumes oranges, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « mes bébés, je vous sauverai. Trois jours, encore trois petits jours et je vous rentrerai à la maison. Vous serez bien. »  
Il se releva lentement, s'aidant de sa fourche comme point d'appui. Soudain, un craquement sec lui fit tendre l'oreille. Tous les sens en éveil, il se figea, en attente d'un second son. Rien ne se passait. Le silence. Le silence le plus total et le plus pesant.  
Merry donna une tape sur la tête de son cousin. Cet idiot avait bougé, cassant une branche morte. Les deux cousins retinrent leur respiration. Le père Magotte s'approchait lentement, très lentement d'eux, fourche en main. Il ne semblait pas les avoir repérés, mais avait identifié d'où était venu le son. Les deux jeunes devaient trouver une solution, et au plus vite. Sinon, ils allaient avoir des ennuis. Encore. Merry regarda à droite et à gauche. Une pierre, un buisson... avec un peu de chance... Il ramassa la pierre, évitant au maximum les mouvements inutiles, pour ne pas risquer de faire du bruit ou bouger trop de feuilles. D'un geste vif, il lança le caillou sur le tas de feuilles. La chance lui sourit. Une famille de mulot s'était réfugiée sous cet abri et, sous l'attaque, les rongeurs avaient décidé de fuir. Ils se précipitèrent en file indienne entre les jambes du père Magotte qui soupira longuement, épongeant nerveusement son front ruisselant avec sa manche.  
Il faisait demi-tour, lentement. Très lentement, pour que sa respiration se stabilise. Il avait eu peur... d'une bande de mulots ! Il sentait que ces beautés orange qui poussaient allaient le rendre fou. Il devait se calmer. Se calmer. Se calmer. Il n'avait que trois petits jours à tenir. Rien n'allait se passer cette fois, il y veillerait.  
Il porta un regard bienveillant à ses légumes et rentra chez lui. Il ne fallait pas rester à côté d'eux pour ne pas attirer l'attention dessus. Il chercha la solution toute la nuit, n'en dormant pas. Et, dès le lendemain, une idée intéressante commença à germer dans sa tête. Il avait exploité toutes ses ressources, analysé la moindre idée lui venant et il tenait enfin une solution. LA solution.  
Sifflotant, heureux de son génie, il passa devant ses légumes en leur adressant un clin d'œil. Il sautillait presque dans les allées de son champ, allant s'occuper de ses autres cultures.  
Merry et Pippin l'observèrent passer, intrigués. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas arrêté devant ses citrouilles ? Pourquoi se comportait-il de façon si joviale et étrange ? Pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude ? D'un seul mouvement, les deux jeunes hobbits haussèrent les épaules, signe qu'ils n'avaient pas à se préoccuper de l'affaire. Autre chose de plus important était en vue. Rapidement, ils traversèrent une large moitié du champ, observant les déplacements du père Magotte pour ne pas risquer de se faire repérer. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une large parcelle de terrain recouverte de longues tiges feuillues ressemblant quelque peu à du persil. Des fanes de carottes. Longues et belles. Les légumes devaient être magnifiques. Pippin saisit la base de quelques feuilles et tira d'un coup sec. Son élan le fit partir en arrière lorsque le légume fut extrait de son cocon de terre. Le pauvre Pippin se retrouva par assis terre. Merry éclata d'un rire joyeux et aida son cousin à se relever. Et à récolter d'autres légumes.  
Mais le bruit attira le père Magotte et, sa fourche brandie en avant, il chassa les intrus. Merry et Pippin détalèrent à toutes jambes sans se retourner, semant au passage les carottes au dessus des piles chancelantes de légumes qu'ils transportaient. Lorsque les deux garnements furent sortis du champ, le propriétaire sourit. Etrangement, il ne râla pas à cause des quelques bottes de carottes. Il avait plus important en tête. Finalement, ces deux garnements n'avaient pas repéré les citrouilles...  
Merry et Pippin couraient toujours, les bras chargés de légumes. Ils avaient quitté le champ, mais jamais la prudence était de trop. Ils avaient échappé une fois de plus à la fourche. Il valait mieux qu'ils s'éloignent encore un peu avant de pouvoir déguster le fruit de leur larcin... tout en préparant leur plan pour dérober les citrouilles. Dans trois jours, le jour où le père Magotte aurait du récolter ces cucurbitacées, ils le mettraient à exécution. Juste avant que le père Magotte ne se lève. Ils devraient se lever tôt et tout préparer pour transporter les gros légumes. Une brouette ! Il leur fallait une brouette ! Croquant dans leurs carottes, les deux jeunes réfléchirent brièvement à un moyen de récupérer et d'apporter une brouette dans le champ. Soudain, ils se souvinrent que Sam en avaient une, toujours entreposée à côté de son smial. Merry et Pippin savouraient d'avance leur victoire.

Le temps suivit lentement son cours jusqu'à la date fatidique. Il faisait noir, la nuit était à son apogée, l'air était glacé. Le père Magotte poussa la porte de chez lui et entra en soupirant de satisfaction. Il déposa ses affaires sur une table dans l'entrée, trop fatigué pour les ranger. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il ne dormait pas et il était tard. Sa vision se brouillait, ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes, ses jambes flageolaient.  
De leur côté, Merry et Pippin se réveillaient lentement. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Le premier s'habilla prestement et courut devant la maison de Sam, afin de récupérer la brouette. Il faisait froid, Merry grelotterait presque s'il n'était pas en train de courir de toute ses forces. Il se faufila discrètement et récupéra l'outil du jardinier. Le plus dur restait à faire. Il devait maintenant sortir la brouette et regagner le champ du père Magotte où devait l'attendre Pippin. Et ce, sans se faire repérer !  
Pippin s'étira longuement, les paupières lourdes et complètement ankylosé. Il avait mal dormi, très mal dormi, et très peu surtout. Il n'avait cessé de penser à cette blague, qui resterait longtemps leur meilleur coup. Il s'habilla lentement, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans son cerveau brumeux. Il voyait trouble, le décor tanguait lentement, laissant des trainées floues. Pippin cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, redoublant d'efforts pour rouvrir ses paupières closes, inspira un grand coup, puis il sortit discrètement de chez lui, fermant doucement la porte, et prit la route vers le champ du père Magotte en frissonnant. Il faisait particulièrement froid cette nuit. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil ? Le hobbit hocha de la tête, l'air absent. Il arriva devant la barrière en même temps que son cousin. Merry soupira. Il avait bien fait de se charger de récupérer lui-même la brouette ! S'il avait laissé le plus jeune le faire, toute la Comté aurait été réveillée avant même que Pippin ait récupéré la brouette. Il la poussa sous la barrière et se glissa dans le champ, faisant signe à son cousin de le suivre. Les pas lents de Pippin le guidèrent vers la barrière. Il enjamba, sans réellement regarder où il était, suivant simplement les ordres sans chercher à comprendre. Merry le tira brutalement alors qu'il allait poser pied à terre. Le jeune hobbit s'écroula sur son cousin qui le secoua. Pippin était tout à fait réveillé à présent, et les deux hobbits trépignaient d'impatience. Dans quelques pas ils arriveraient devant les plants de citrouille. La lune était pleine et éclairait leur route. Ils pouvaient aisément éviter pierres et racines.

Merry et Pippin se penchèrent et saisirent chacun une citrouille, par derrière les feuilles. Ils tirèrent pour la dégager de la verdure et, avec une parfaite synchronisation, firent un bond en arrière en poussant un hurlement à réveiller les morts. Les citrouilles avaient un air malveillant. Leurs yeux triangulaires avaient un regard effrayant et leur bouche, large et montrant des grandes dents, aurait fait frémir le plus courageux. Un oiseau de nuit poussa un hululement, une branche craqua. Les yeux exorbités, les deux cousins reculèrent, sans quitter du regard les citrouilles monstrueuses, puis se retournèrent et partirent en courant, abandonnant leur brouette.  
L'encre noire utilisée par le père Magotte brillait sous les rayons de la lune, donnant au visage peint un air encore plus angoissant. Le hobbit sourit. Il avait eu une idée formidable.

Et c'est ainsi que le dernier jour du mois d'octobre, Halloween arriva en Terre du Milieu.

Review ?

* * *

_Au petit matin  
__Sam, se préparant à aller travailler au jardin : Ma broueeeeeeette !  
__Merry et Pippin, l'air innocent : °sifflotent°  
__Frodon : Il faut retrouver le coupable...  
__Tous : GANDALF !  
__Gandalf, tranquillement en train de faire des ronds de fumée : °éternue° °frissonne°_


End file.
